NeoCortex
NeoCortex is a superhero on Mighty Med. History He came to visit Mighty Med cause he hurt his shoulder when he fell out of his chair after watching a funny squirrel video. He was asked by Oliver to make him more like Kaz, which he did. But when it came time to switch him back, Oliver didn't want to so he reflected his mind blast and accidentally overloaded his brain, causing him to almost explode. Fortunately, they were able to cure him before he exploded and he then changed Oliver back to normal. He was turned evil by Skylar. Powers & Weaknesses Powers *'Telepathy' - He is able to read other people's minds. **'Telepathic Communication' - With his power of telepathy, he is able to mentally communicate with others. **'Mentokinesis' - With his power of telepathy, he is able to manipulate and control the thoughts/minds of others and alter them. This can be reflected with a mirror causing his neural beam to blast back and hyper stimulates his brain to overload and explode. He made Oliver brain to make him more like Kaz. **'Neurokinesis' - He mentions that he can send out psyphic bursts which can immobilize a villain or control their behavior. **'Sleep Inducement' - He can put people into a sleep-like trance, having them dream they're greatest fantasies, or experience they're worst nightmares, and if they die in the nightmare they die in real life. this new-found power was on the fritz via lunar eclipse, and caused the events in Night Of The Living Nightmare. **'Mental Link '- A proven to be able to connect with another mind, even getting into other's dreams. Weaknesses * Electricity '- Electricity can short out his powers, preventing him from using his telepathic abilities for an unspecified period of time. In "Mighty Mole", NeoCortex's powers were shorted out by Spark Plug, whom he found out was turned evil by the Annihilator. *'Mirrors - If he looks into a mirror, he gets blasted back with his neural beam and hyper stimulates him. *'Lunar Eclipses:' If he farts, he will fray everybody's melatonin levels and make them drowsy, causing them to fall asleep, have nightmares, and die. Comics *'Syphonix Issue #27:' Vanquisher blasted NeoCortex with a pulsar beam, which started a chain reaction in his brain, but Syphonix saved NeoCortex by draining the excess energy from NeoCortex' brain and discharging it into deep space. *'NeoCortex Chronicles' **'NeoCortex Comics Issue #1' **'NeoCortex Comics Issue #471:' NeoCortex scrambled the brain of The Black Falcon and he fell into a "bottomless" pit, seemingly to his death. Trivia *He has 1 power, 5 sub-powers, and 1 sub-sub-power. *He has a nuclear reactor in his brain, which gives him his telepathic powers. *He likes to "surf the Internet", watching funny viral videos. *Before he explodes he floats and glows bright. Apparently, this is what happens to telepaths before they explode. *He's been holding a grudge on Oliver for the events in "All That Kaz", but after the events of "Night of the Living Nightmare" seems to have gotten over it. Later on, in "Mighty Mole", he was reluctant to be treated by Kaz and Oliver, saying that something bad always happens when he is treated by them. *He may be a parody of Professor X from X-Men, (minus the wheel chair, bald head and British accent) and 'Saturn Girl '''from Legion of Superheroes. *The NeoCortex is a layer of the human brain's cerebral cortex that controls reasoning, conscious thought, sensory perception, etc. *He has the same name as a villain from the ''Crash Bandicoot video game series. Coincidentally, NeoCortex himself turned evil. *He was turned evil in "Mighty Mole" by Skylar, for the Annihilator. * In "All That Kaz" it is mentioned he once defeated the Black Falcon by scrambling his brain and sending him down a pit, recorded in issue #471 of his comic and that he was friends with fellow hero Syphonix (who once saved him from a brain overload) before his apparent death in a landslide. Appearances Season 1 *All That Kaz *Night Of The Living Nightmare Season 2 *Mighty Mole Category:Superhero Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Hero turned Bad Category:Temporary Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Annihilator's Henchmen Category:Mind Powers Category:Male Superhero